1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray analysis apparatus and an X-ray analysis method which are suitable for, for example, an energy dispersive fluorescent X-ray analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fluorescent X-ray analysis, an X-ray emitted from an X-ray source is irradiated to a sample, and a fluorescent X-ray which is a characteristic X-ray radiated from the sample is detected by an X-ray detector, whereby a spectrum is obtained from energy of the fluorescent X-ray for performing a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis of the sample. The fluorescent X-ray analysis is widely used in a process and quality control because it is possible to rapidly analyze the sample in a nondestructive manner in the fluorescent X-ray analysis. In recent years, there has been contrived to increase precision and sensitivity thereof, which enables a trace measurement. Accordingly, there is expected the diffusion of the X-ray analysis as an analysis technique of performing especially a detection of a harmful substance contained in a material, a composite electronic component, or the like.
As the analysis technique of the fluorescent X-ray analysis, for example, there is provided a wavelength dispersion method in which the fluorescent X-ray is dispersed by a spectral crystal to thereby measure a wavelength and intensity of the X-ray, or an energy dispersion method in which the fluorescent X-ray is detected by a semiconductor detection element without being dispersed to thereby measure energy and intensity of the X-ray by a pulse height analyzer.
Conventionally, for example, JP 2007-292476 A discloses an X-ray analysis apparatus which includes an X-ray source for irradiating an X-ray and an optical microscope for observing an analysis point of a sample, and switches between the X-ray source and the optical microscope to obtain the same optical axis therebetween. In the X-ray analysis apparatus, the sample can be subjected to optical observation by the optical microscope to identify an analysis position or a shape of the sample can be measured while the sample is being mounted on a sample stage.
However, the above-mentioned conventional technology has the following problems.
That is, in the conventional X-ray analysis apparatus, in a case where a sample having a concave-convex portion is subjected to pinpoint analysis, as illustrated in FIG. 4, when a convex portion S1 of a sample S exists between an X-ray detector 2 and an irradiation point (that is, analysis point) P to which a radiation beam X0 such as an excited X-ray on a primary side (primary X-ray) or an excited electron beam is irradiated from a radiation source 1, an X-ray X2 generated at the irradiation point P is absorbed by the convex portion S1 and does not reach the X-ray detector 2. Accordingly, X-ray analysis cannot be performed in a region of the irradiation point P. Further, in the conventional X-ray analysis apparatus, the sample mounted on the sample stage is observed from thereabove with the optical microscope or the like, but observation is performed in a similar direction as that of the X-ray source, and hence it is difficult to specify an area incapable of being analyzed due to the concave-convex portion or the like.